


Misty, DragonSlayer of Ice and Lightning

by hipster_okami4210



Series: Enter the Dragon Slayer [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_okami4210/pseuds/hipster_okami4210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana looked into the cave, looking for the mysterious person. "Over here." Surprised, Cana whirled around, only to be met by a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes, eyes that appeared inhuman: ice blue irises with flecks of bright yellow, and pupils slit like a cat's. "Who are you?!?" the card mage jumped back in fear, scared by the person's sudden appearance. "You must be one of the Fairies from Magnolia. My name is Misty Inazuma, Dragon Slayer of the North. It's nice to meet you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LAXUS

It has been nearly five days since we arrived at this damned place. Gray and Cana are worried about our future assault. I've been consoling them, saying that we will finish the job as soon as possible. We've spent the last three and a half days building up our magic reserves for the assault. We also did a lot of observing, focusing on the guild's weaknesses. So far, everyone relies on themselves for help.  
"Laxus-kun, can we go outside? I feel cooped up in here." Damn the little card mage, she was being too sweet. Cana was trying to find the Dragon Slayer, so that she can let her know of the oncoming assault. Since we were forbidden to interact with the female Dragon Slayer, it was impossible to locate her, much less see her. "Fine. But we have to be a safe distance away if you wanna talk."  
Walking through the main hall, we made our way outside, where the sun was beginning to fall towards the horizon. After a small walk, the three of us sat under a cliff, away from prying eyes, with a well-sized cave was a few feet away. Sitting in a triangle, I began to discuss the situation to them. "Okay, we should be preparing for our all-out assault really soon. Memorize any spells you know, especially the dangerous ones. Those might come in handy." Gray and Cana listened attentively, soaking up every word I said.  
"Ok. I know lots of spells that Ur taught me. They should come in handy." 'Gray was strong enough to hold his own, but what about Cana?' The little card mage shyly gave her own opinion: "I have lots of strong cards, so I should be fine, too." 'Okay... They seem pretty confident about their skills. Still, the mages here shouldn't be underestimated.'  
I was thinking of a way to blast everyone quickly when our session was interrupted. Cana and Gray jumped up and looked around, while I sat there, using my senses to find the perpetrator. Whatever had interrupted us was coming from that cave, maybe a monster?? I walked up to the cave entrance as quietly as possible, motioning for the others to be silent. The three of us crouched next to entrance, straining to hear anything.   
There it is again!! That strange sound played again, what the hell is it? Cana began to whisper softly, "It sounds like music. Let's go inside." 'Music? Who the hell is making it, then?' The little girl began to crawl next to the cave's wall, making almost no sound. Gray and I looked at each other, shrugging our shoulders before crawling after the card mage.  
We crawled for a while before coming to a hollowed out space. Here, the sound was much easier to hear. It sounds like a simple melody on what sounded like a flute. 'Who is making this music?' All of a sudden, the music abruptly stopped, the cave becoming eerily quiet again. Cana stood up and walked into the hollow space, as if in a trance of sorts.  
'Shit! She's gonna get herself killed!'


	2. CANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I get up, again? I don't know, myself. But I'm eager to find the owner to this mysterious voice, even if I get hurt. Laxus and Gray can't stop me now.

I don't know what compelled me to get up. I thought the music sounded really pretty, since it was a simple tune being played on a flute. When the music stopped, I heard a voice saying, "Come on out. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." The next thing I knew, I was walking into the strange room, as if I were hypnotized or something. I looked around the dimly lit area, struggling to see clearly. Gray and Laxus also got up, but they were just rushing over to protect me. 'They didn't hear that person speaking?'  
At that exact moment, the voice spoke to me again: "Over here." I whirled around to the source of the sound. I was utterly surprised to find a pair of eyes watching me from a short distance away. But, then again, these eyes looked positively inhuman. The irises were and icy blue, with bright yellow flecks in them. The pupils were narrow and slit, like a stray cat's. Jumping back, I immediately reacted with a question: "Who're you?!?" The eyes never looked away from me, narrowing as the voice began to chuckle.  
"Forgive me for the surprise. I don't do well with introductions." I stared back at the ice blue eyes, dumbfounded. 'This person must be very shy.' The voice grew slightly bolder as the eyes watched us intently. "You must be one of the Fairy Tail mages from Magnolia. I didn't know the three of you would be so, young." Laxus and Gray stepped in front of me defensively, eager to attack. "Show yourself, coward!" Laxus shouted angrily at the person cloaked in shadows, clearly scared at this person's knowledge.   
"Yes, I am a coward. I don't deserve to be seen by such powerful mages such as yourselves." Laxus blinked in surprise; 'When did we become addressed as powerful mages?' I stared on in disbelief and confusion, asking another question, this time a more calm one. "Please, we don't mean any harm. Can you show yourself, so that we may freely speak with you?" At this, the eyes in front of us blinked slowly. Then, they began to look downwards, moving closer to us. "Well, if you're going to be assertive about it. I guess showing myself isn't going to hurt."


	3. GRAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody was prepared for this. The stranger was shy, staying hidden in the shadows. I don't blame her. Just what does she want with us?

Stepping out into the light, the mysterious person made their presence known. Before the Fairies stood a tall young girl, around Laxus's age. She had an well-defined, athletic body, covered in tight, dark clothing, like a ninja's. The girl had platinum blonde hair that swept over her shoulders, falling in slightly wavy locks, tied in a low ponytail. A large set of hair obscured most of her left eye. What stood out the most was her body language: the girl kept fidgeting, like a child being scolded by their parent. She never looked directly at me or Laxus, keeping her eyes trained on either the floor or Cana.  
"There. I made myself present, happy?" she softly retorted, easily unsettled around the three Fairies. Cana looked her over, surprised that a girl had spoken to them. However, Laxus and I took a step closer, wanting to test her reaction. Surprisingly, the young girl immediately glared at us, backing up into the shadows once again. "Please, don't hurt me! I just want to talk! I mean no harm!" I stopped, realizing that this person was actually more shy and withdrawn than I initially thought.   
I put my hand out, stopping Laxus in his tracks. Looking at him, I slowly shook my head, signaling my disapproval at his actions. Laxus had stopped walking but that didn't stop him from staring at her intensely. The girl began to fidget and shake, clearly disturbed with the ice mage's behavior. Cana walked in front of us, determined to get information out of the ninja-like girl. "Ignore those two. They just got protectively aggressive, that's all." She then walked up to the tall blonde and looked up at her, a smile on her face.   
My name's Cana Alberona! The blond boy is Laxus Dreyar, and the small shirtless one is Gray Fullbuster. The three of us are from Magnolia's guild, Fairy Tail! What's your name?" Still smiling brightly, Cana looked like a child befriending a lonely orphan. 'Is she trying to befriend this person? How does she plan on doing that?' The tall blonde girl looked at Cana, bewildered with her bold introduction. She looked slightly amused at this, but also somewhat curious.   
"My name is Misty Inazuma. I am the Dragon Slayer of Ice and Lightning, raised by the dragon Boreas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not prepared for this. At all. This girl was the Dragon Slayer Gramps told us about! Why was she hiding herself from us? Is it a secret? If so, I won't pry any further.

'What? This girl is the Dragon Slayer we're looking for?' Gray and I stared at each other in disbelief, unable to believe a word she had said. Cana, however, looked up in total awe and shock, crying aloud, "Ehh?! You're a Dragon Slayer?!?" Misty looked sad and lost, thinking Cana didn't believe her. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I shouldn't have told you." This shocked Cana, who snapped out of the shock, looking annoyed and upset.   
"What makes you think I don't believe you?" Misty blinked, startled at the question. 'Does she think Dragon Slayers are myths? Is that why she thought Cana didn't trust her?' Cana beamed up at the older girl, proudly saying, "I didn't think we'd find you so soon! You really must be the one Master Makarov informed us of!" Misty stared at Cana, her eyes reflecting all her emotions: shock, surprise, and pure joy. "You were looking for me?!? Why?" Misty knelt down to meet Cana at her own eye level, making eye contact with her.  
"Master said you'd be here, at the guild. He said 'Everyone is to be apprehended, except for the female Dragon Slayer residing at the guild.' We didn't know what you looked like, so we struggled to identify you while we were here." Misty began to tear up, placing her hand on top of Cana's head. "Are you the ones who will destroy this place? The ones who will send this cursed place to the ground?" Misty began to cry, her body shaking as she stared at Cana.   
Cana smiled brightly, nodding her head in response to Misty's questions. "Yeah! We're gonna send these punks to jail! And then we're gonna take you back to Magnolia with us!" At this, Misty let her tears fall freely, moving to hug Cana tightly. "Thank you. I don't know what to say," she whispered softly. Cana hugged Misty back, replying, "You don't need to thank us. All you need to do is help us find a way to beat this guild."  
Misty let go, standing up to her full height. "You people are too kind. But yes, I can give you information about the guild's weaknesses and strengths. However, now is not the time to converse, nor is this the right place." She quickly walked back outside, motioning for us to follow. Once outside, we all noticed the moon, which had started its ascent in the sky.   
"You must hurry back to your room. The night is dangerous, especially for the three of you. I will follow, to keep harm and misfortune away from you. Let's go; it's getting late. There are things that occur around here that you are better off not witnessing." 'What does that mean? Things that we shouldn't witness? Like what?' Misty slowly opened the front door for us, going inside in to check the room.   
"It's safe, you can enter now." The three of us quietly walked inside, not making a single sound. Most of the guild members were either sleeping or too drunk to see us enter. I hurriedly ushered Gray and Cana to the hall where our room was. Misty followed us from a few feet away, periodically looking behind us. Before she could follow us into the hallway, she was called out by one of the men.   
"Hey! Dragon, where do you think you're going?!?" Misty froze before slowly turning around with a reply: "I was just returning to my room." The man made a noise, clearly disappointed with her response. "Not yet, you are! I want to see you dance for me!" We looked at Misty, concerned about her safety. She glanced at us, a look of fear, disgust, and embarrassment all mixed in her eyes. "You're too drunk, Gordon-san. Maybe next time." With that, she turned towards us, her eyes signaling for us to continue down the hall. The man got up from his seat, upset that Misty was rejecting his demand. He loudly called out, "Like hell I'm gonna let you leave, Dragon! You either dance, or you get hurt." To emphasize his threat, the man cracked his knuckles, pulling out a spiked whip.


	5. CANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was terrified. Not because we might get caught wandering around at night. But because Misty was getting in trouble for something stupid. What's gonna happen? And why is Misty screaming bloody murder?

Misty froze in terror this time, completely scared of Gordon, especially his threatening demand. "Go on. Don't worry about me," she silently mouthed at us. Laxus pushed Gray and I back down the hall in a rush. As we silently walked to our room, Misty turned around to confront the man. "I don't feel like dancing right now. I'll dance for you in the morning, when I'm well rested. Good night." She turned away from Gordon, sighing in relief before moving towards the hall.   
Gordon grabbed her wrist with brute force, snarling at her. "You asked for it, wench! I'm gonna make you regret saying those words!" Misty struggled against his grip, her forearm quickly bruising from the strong grip. The man threw her into the hallway just as we entered our room. Gray, Laxus, and I whipped our bodies around upon hearing her body hit the floor. Misty pushed herself up, clutching her bruised wrist against her stomach. She glared at the man in fear, shaking as he stepped closer to her.   
We quickly hid behind a pile of boxes nearby, worried about Misty, who was being attacked by a guild member. Roughly grabbing her hair, Gordon lifted her up off of the floor, sneering at the whimpering Dragon Slayer. "I'm gonna teach a lesson or two about respect, girlie. And when I'm done with you, you're gonna regret talking back. Understand?!?" Misty shakily nodded her head, not wanting to further upset the drunken man. I shook in fear and anger; how could Misty let this man hurt her?!? She was a Dragon Slayer, damnit!! Gray and Laxus were trembling in fear of what was to come.  
Keeping a grip on her hair, the man opened a door and pulled her inside. We saw him slam the door closed before hearing him lock it. 'Crap! What do we do now?' Laxus looked at me and Gray, shock and fear written all over his face. Gray was shaking like a leaf, unable to process the recent events. I knelt on the floor, scared and worried. What's gonna happen to Misty? We sat there for a few seconds, behind the boxes, when we heard a scream.  
"WAHHHH!!!" Holy crap! It's coming from that room Misty was dragged into!! What's going on in there?!? The screaming continued, gradually getting louder and louder every second. It became very clear that Misty was the one screaming, though we were unsure why. What is that man doing to her? Is it that painful that she's constantly screaming?? What shocked us even more was the yelling.  
"STOP, PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU, STOP!!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Aside from the yelling and screaming, I could hear the sound of a whip cracking in the air, even though it was faint. Misty's in pain! Why isn't he stopping?!? Misty continued to beg for her life, while the man ignored her and continued to whip her body. Gray and Laxus began to shake in anger; how could they not let this man get away with harming an innocent girl?!? When everything went quiet, we looked at each other. Did he stop? If so, why hasn't Misty returned yet??   
We stared at the door for a while, hoping to see Misty walk out of the room. God, we were so wrong. The screaming suddenly continued, however, this time it sounded... different. Misty screamed in pain, yes, but it sounded deeper and heavier. Then, the screaming took a different octave; it sounded like a dragon roaring in anger. What's happening in there? And why does it sound like an animal's roaring?? Is it all coming from Misty?? Laxus stared at the door wide-eyed, clearly understanding the roars coming from the room. Gray and I took notice of this, and shakily asked, "What's going on in there? Why is there roaring?"


	6. LAXUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty was in pain. And there was nothing we could do to help. Cana and Gray were scared out of their minds. Who wouldn't be scared when your friend is being raped just nearby??

Holy shit! That man won't stop hurting Misty! I was too shocked to notice that Gray and Cana were asking me something. "... roaring?" "Huh?" I abruptly realized what was going on inside the room, something horrible. Fuck! That man's raping Misty!! What do I tell these two?!? I turned towards Cana and Gray, who were looking at me for an answer. "Uh, how do I say this?" I frowned, unable to tell them about the situation.   
"What's happening to Misty, Laxus?" Cana had tears in her eyes, fearing for her new friend's life. "Well, you two, the man is.... um, he's...." I fell into silence, scared of how they might react, should I tell them. I decided to tell them; if they didn't understand, they could ask someone back at Magnolia. "The thing is, Misty is in pain. Lots of pain. She's being 'raped' by that bastard." Gray's eyes widened in shock. So the ice Mage understands the situation better than I expected. Cana was still trying to wrap her mind around my revelation. "What does that mean, Laxus?" Ugh. I knew she would ask a question sooner or later. "Um, Cana, you know people sleep together, right?" When she nodded, I continued explaining, "Well, you see, that man is 'sleeping' with Misty. But Misty doesn't want to sleep with him. You following me?" Cana nodded, saying, "So, the man is trying to sleep with Misty. But Misty doesn't want to sleep with him. So the guy's forcing her to; he's taking advantage of her."   
I nodded, the girl finally understood the situation, even if it was only a little bit. Cana spoke up again, asking another question: "Is this like that stuff Macao and Wakaba told me about? When a guy tries to force himself onto a girl, and the girl doesn't want that. Is that what's going on with Misty?" I was struck with horror and realization. Holy shit, so Cana does understand what's happening to Misty. "Yeah, kid. Whatever's happening to Misty is exactly what Macao told you." Seeing the concerned and troubled look on my face, Cana fell silent, understanding the horror of the situation at hand.   
Some time passed, though I never knew how much. But after the small conversation with Cana, none of us wanted to say anything. Hell, we were all scared to death about the "punishment" that guy had dished out to Misty. All because she talked back to him and refused to "dance" for him. Eventually, everything went silent again before a loud yell broke the silence. "OW! YOU FUCKING WHELP!" Well, I'm betting that Misty attacked the guy. Must've been bad, for him to yell so loudly.   
Next thing I knew, I heard furniture and bodies crashing, along with screaming and crying. I could hear the guy stringing together so many insults and curses that I had to cover my ears. When he wasn't yelling or swearing, I heard Misty's loud sobs and screams shattering the silence. Gray and Cana were scared out of their wits, terrified by what the man had done to the Dragon Slayer. "Let's go back and try to sleep, okay?" They nodded, probably not even hearing what I just said. When we were in the room, Gray remained deathly quiet and Cana began to whimper. "I'm scared, Laxus. I don't want to get hurt like Misty did." The card mage began crying and shaking, unable to hide her fear any longer. I pulled her up against my chest, covering her face under the bed covers, so nobody could hear. I let her cry until she had fallen asleep, feeling somewhat scared myself. What the hell is wrong with this guild? They're worse than any other dark guild I ever heard of. Gray was huddled in the corner under a thick blanket, softly breathing. There was nothing else to do than finish the job and save Misty from this place.


	7. MISTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my life I have been scared. Sacred of Master, scared of his thugs, scared of pain. But overall, I'm scared of the darkness and what lurks within. Cana said she could save me from the shadows. Is it really possible? I hope so.

X776, May: I'm so scared. I've been scared for the past four years now. Ever since these bastards forced me to kill Boreas, I've been so damn scared. And then I had to kill people and destroy homes, not to mention ruin lives all over Fiore. 

X776, June: The men here are so scary, like real nightmares. They always call me 'Dragon,' like I'm just a dragon, ironically. I don't like when they swear at me, especially to put me down. Ever since Boreas' death, they've treated me worse than each other. I'm nothing but an object, a slave to fear and darkness. I always get hit, raped, and worse, tortured to the brink of death. 

X776, August: I got in trouble for letting a couple live after I found them breathing after bombing their town. Master said I was being too kindhearted, and decided that I needed to be taught a lesson. He let some of his thugs beat me up until I was a bloody mess. They cut my back open, so now there's a large, jagged scar running from my left shoulder to the right side of my lower back. It hurts, I usually get seizures from the damned scar, and there's not much I can do about it. 

X776, September: Yesterday, I was supposed to kill a newborn child and his mother, but didn't. How am I supposed to kill such an innocent human in front of his mother?!? I couldn't bring myself to even cut the child, I ran away like the coward I am. Master got mad again because I failed to do my job. I got tortured again by those thugs. It was worse this time around; I lost my left eye, due to their vicious beating. It doesn't bother me anymore, not having a left eye. 

X776, November: I met three mages from Fairy Tail, a legal guild in Magnolia. They were a little girl and boy about the same age and an older boy. The girl said their names were Cana, Gray, and Laxus, and that they were going to save me. I'm so happy!! In a short amount of time, I shall be free from this place, all thanks to my new friends. 

X776, November: Gordon-san beat me again, but this time was different. I was trying to get Cana and her friends back to their room before someone caught them. But Gordon wanted me to dance for him. The hell no! He was drunk, and lord knows how men work when drunk. I tried to reject him, but he just got mad. I was "taught a lesson in respect," more like whipped to the edge of unconsciousness and then raped until blood was nearly everywhere. I could sense Cana, Gray, and Laxus nearby. They heard the entire incident!! Oh god, I'm afraid to confront them now. I wish I could just die, I should've let those bastards kill me when I first encountered them in the forest. I made the wrong choice by convincing them to let me live.


	8. GRAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is coming. It's going by way too fast, but we have to hurry. If we don't finish the mission Master Makarov gave us then it's game over for Fairy Tail. I want to make sure Misty is safe. Safe from these bastards. Safe from the darkness all around her. But really, I want to save her from herself.

When I woke up, something immediately felt wrong. VERY wrong. Cana and Laxus were sleeping peacefully, so they were safe. Why did I have this odd feeling, then? The events from last night came rushing back to the front of my memory. I feel bad, and not in a sense of guilt, but in a sense of concern. Misty had been beaten and raped by one of the guild members, and I had heard everything. Poor Cana, she didn't entirely understand the whole rape part. I feel especially bad for Misty Inazuma. She is the Dragon Slayer we were sent to save, but now she's been hurt and there was nothing we could do to help!!   
"Hmm?? Oh, Gray! You're already up!" Cana rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked at me from the bed. I could see the fear and confusion still in her eyes; she still hasn't recovered from last night. Laxus woke up shortly after hearing Cana surprised exclamation. "Is it morning already? Wow." The three of us sat in silence for a few minutes, still numb from yesterday's events.   
\----TIME SKIP----  
Cana and I sat in our room, playing with her cards as Laxus watched us from a distance. "Tch! This is boring!" I shouted, standing up. Laxus looked at my with a curious look in his eyes before saying something: "I agree. Let's talk a walk outside. Get some fresh air." Cana put her cards away before getting up to open the door. She opened the door, only to be greeted by a small box in front of her, a note attached to the side. "Huh? What's this doing here?" Cana picked up the box, looking at it weirdly.   
Laxus took it from her and examined the small object. "Let's open it, Laxus!! Maybe it's from Misty!" Cana gleefully implored the Dragon Slayer. Shrugging, he opened it up, only to find a small doll that resembled what must've been a dragon. It was poseable, with wings too. The little doll was a sapphire blue color, the smaller parts being lighter shades. He handed the doll over to Cana, who seemed intrigued with it. Cana found it "cute" and decided to keep it with her, despite not knowing who had sent it. I plucked the note off the box so I could read it aloud. 

"I hope you guys enjoy the doll I made. I just wanted to say 'sorry' and 'thank you' for everything. I hope you can save me from these bastards, but at the same time, I don't want them to hurt you. I'll see you tomorrow, when you launch your assault upon Hell Hounds."  
Sincerely, Misty Inazuma

We stood there for a while, not saying anything. Misty.... "Let's hurry up and go outside. We can make plans then." Laxus commanded, ushering Cana and I outside to the cave where we had first met Misty. We spent a few hours discussing our plans for tomorrow's assault.   
Cana is gonna set up random trap cards inside the building, hoping some of the guild members will fall for them. If they do set the traps off, I'll come out and start attacking people. Laxus will handle the tougher members while Cana and I take everyone else out. When that's over, we go and take out the guild master together. If Misty decides to help us, then we can finish faster.   
Cana offered to send a Lacrima message to the authorities in Blue Pegasus, since it was the only city closest to us. When the police were informed of what would happen tomorrow, we signed off. Now all we had to do was wait. I remember when we met Misty the day before, she was so shy and insecure.   
'Please, don't hurt me! I just want to talk! I mean no harm!'   
It just occurred to me: I finally figured out why Misty was initially shy and withdrawn towards us!! Misty was scared of the people in the guild, based on how she acted the night before. The way she's treated, it all makes sense!!   
"Hey, I know why Misty behaves so withdrawn!!" Laxus and Cana looked at me, full of curiosity and disbelief. "Why is she so withdrawn, Gray? Care to explain?" I looked at Laxus, who wanted to desperately know what I had just understood. "She acts so withdrawn because the guild members constantly abuse her!! The way she reacted to the guy's anger explains it all! She's scared of people, afraid they might hurt her. That's why she took our aggressive actions so seriously. She thought we were going to attack her."   
Cana stared at me awe, like I had suddenly become a saint, while Laxus sat there, immersed in his own thoughts. Now understanding the reason behind Misty's behavior, we swore to protect with everything we had. 

Little did we know, Misty was standing in the shadows nearby, silently crying through the pain. 'You are too kind, Fairies of Magnolia. I will never be able to repay you for this.' With these thoughts, she limped back into the cave, silent as a shadow.


End file.
